


Wistful Witch

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Star Crossed Ship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwaine, a minuscule  missing scene of my own creation. Set before Gwaine plunges into one of the fights Morgana forces him to partake in to get her comeuppance of carnal man-candy-ness. Not that I can blame her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful Witch

**Author's Note:**

> They're just so pretty together, even when she's being all homicide-y.

This, Gwaine decided with a succinct nod of his unkept head, is why being a knight isn't all its cracked up to be. 

A Knight of Camelot wasn't all dashing crimson cloaks and riding majestically into the sunset. It was not rescuing appreciative, buxom damsels. Not protecting the land, or the king, or the people.

Nope. 

Right now, being an esteemed Noble Sir Uppity Knight of Camelot was Morgana smirking like a mink in his face and a wooden sword splintering in his hands.

Why had he wanted to do this again? 

His life used to be deliciously simple. Wine, women, and er, well, more wine.  
And women.  
Now it's all - Gwaine struggled to find the right word - oh.  
Responsibility.

What the hell did he want responsibility for? 

Because you know what is right and what is wrong, you mutton head- a pestering Merlin-esque voice dictated inside Gwaine's noggin. 

He told it to shut up when Morgana ran a porcelain hand down the side of his face, her icy touch lingering on his  
jawline. There was something strange in her eyes. Something other than the delusional madness, deep hatred, or playful lust he'd grown accustomed too. (That was her usual cocktail of emotion when she touched Gwaine.)

It was... sadness? 

That couldn't be right. 

"Like what you see, your majesty?" Gwaine said very quietly, his snark level turned down about seven notches.

"No, Sir Knight. Maybe in a another life... but nothing now."  
Her leer dropped. 

"Shame."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to yourself for cruising your eyeballs over this teensy ficlette. Kisses and fishes.


End file.
